


Opportunity

by Chibieska



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Ichimaru Gin never expected to hear love words from Matsumoto Rangiku. Or pretended not to expect.





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> (3) Spoiler: Chapter 412: Deicide 14
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Worrying about things like love had never been on Ichimaru Gin plans, did not match the kind of person he was. And he believed that he would spend all his existence without being overwhelmed by this feeling. Until she appeared.

But Ichimaru Gin knew the kind of person he was and knew that if he ignored and suppressed that feeling, it would disappear. And that’s what he did, suppressed and ignored the love, moved away from her as much as he could. The feeling didn’t disappear, but he pretended so. He went on pretending when she appeared in Karakura, trying to stop him.

“What are you doing here?” She looked tired and frightened, but she was beautiful as in all his memories.

“I entered the Senkaimon and...”

“I didn’t ask how you came I asked why you came“ and Gin knew the answer.

He knew he was not the one to pretend that love does not exist, because Matsumoto Rangiku was sentimental and loved romanticism, but she was not the kind that fell in love or allowed herself love so easy, and like him, she ignored that feeling hoping a day it would disappear. But there they were, facing each other, on top of the building, aware that both had failed to overwhelm their feelings.

“It is not obvious? I’m here because you're here” She answered. He felt all his determination falter and for a second, his heart was filled with hope. A childlike hope that she would voice that word they both pretended to ignore. “I can finally ask you: Why do you betrayed Kira though he believes you?”

Gin stared at her for a long time, as if he still expected her to say the right word. The word that he knew would never come. And that faint hope vanished as fast as the reptilian smile appeared on his face. Things would be better this way, after all. Hearing that word being uttered by her could put all his determination in check.

“You're not really asking about Izuru, are you?”

They were so close that he could feel her breath against his face. It was her last chance to say that word, but she didn’t, just stared at the floor. He knew her feelings were there, in intense looks, in every gesture to stop him. And he knew that his feelings were there too, when he'd decided to do it all so that she would never get hurt again. Never to see her cry.

“Rangiku, you're on the way.” He smiled, the typical smile that he always gave. The last she would see, the last one he probably would. And love was still there and always would be, even if they pretended not to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I love GinRan!
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
